


Gettin' It On Like Voltron

by JaydeKara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gen, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, SHIDGE, Shiro is a Mess, everyone is legal, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydeKara/pseuds/JaydeKara
Summary: Pidge walks Shiro home after their first date and when she leaves, Shiro's nosey neighbors just can't leave him alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3 and first time posting in a long time so please be gentle with me lol
> 
> There is not enough Shidge in the world OTL
> 
> Aged Up Characters ^u^  
> These are more approximations than real ages. But everyone is over 18 :P  
> Pidge:19  
> Shiro: 30  
> Matt: 25  
> Allura: 25  
> Hunk, Lance, Keith: 21

Pidge’s hair smells so nice. This is the only thought that can come to Shiro’s mind when his date whirls around and engulfs him in an embrace on the doorstep of his apartment building. 

“Thanks Shiro, we should do this again soon.” 

Smiling, Pidge steps back and Shiro shivers at the lingering warmth of her breath on the nape of his neck. She’s still wearing—or more accurately, swimming in—his favorite black leather jacket that she stole from him on the walk home. She looks up and locks eyes with him, and he breaks a sweat as her hands slowly trail down his arms. 

“Y-yeah, yeah that’d be great,” Shiro can barely stutter out his response as the path Pidge’s fingers trace down burns like the fire. The thin fabric of his dress shirt was almost non-existent and he could just feel himself leaning into her touch. Her stare holds steady and even as her hand shifts between the warmth of him to the cold hard metal of his prosthetic forearm. She doesn’t even flinch and it only brings more warmth to his flushed cheeks all the way down to his chest.

Pidge’s deep gaze makes his breath catch in his throat. She interlaces her hands with his own and the street lights are just bright enough to see the light blush and make him want to just take her into his apartment and never let the night stop.

“Yeah that’d be great,” Shiro breathes.

Pidge smirks, “You already said that.”

Shiro’s chest flutters and he grasps for words, but can’t seem to find any leaving him with just a fumbling, “yeah.”

Abruptly, Pidge breaks their stare, furtively shifts her eyes—checking the streets for nosey neighbors— and she looks down at their interlocked hands. She stares back up at him again and bites her lip. Leaning back in she whispers, “I have to tell you something.” She gently squeezeshis hands and Shiro feels his chest tightening and the butterflies getting more wild.

Shiro unconsciously leans forward drawn in by how Pidge’s light brown locks frame her golden brown eyes, thinking about how he’d love to stare into her eyes all night and find out just how soft her hair really is—when she kisses him. Pulling on his tie with her left hand, her right had made it’s way back on his neck and was pulling him deeper into the lip lock. There’s a flash of tongue in his mouth, a hint of the peanut butter cookies from dessert, and while it all happens so slow, it ends so fast it leaves his mind melted and wanting more. He’s not quite sure, but he might have whimpered upon loss of contact. _Whimpered_.

While Shiro still in shock, she breathily whispers in his ear, “I had a lot of fun tonight, Takashi. I’ll text you later, yeah?” Patting him on the cheek, Pidge looks back into his eyes and satisfied with how she sufficiently turned him into stone she turns and leaves. She hugs Shiro’s jacket close and he can only look as her long hair and her green dress swirl behind her down the steps of his apartment building and into a waiting taxi cab on the street.

Pidge waves and he waves back stupidly, with a blank stare and a partially open mouth. Even after her taxi’s lights are just a memory in the night, Shiro is frozen on the front step with only the faint aftertaste of peanut butter to affirm that the kiss was real.

“WHOOOP WHOOP! GO SHIRO! GETTIN’ IT ON LIKE VOLTRON!”

Shiro breaks out of his trance and whirls around to look up at his neighbor and—for lack of a better word, friend—Lance. Clad in a eerily well-fitted blue silk bathrobe, Lance peers down from his apartment balcony on the second floor balcony, holding the ledge with one hand and a wine glass with the other—no doubt filled with grape juice. Shiro’s face pales, realizing that Lance has no doubt been watching the entire time, when another voice breaks out into the night.

“Would you shut up Lance! We were trying to be sneaky and now you’ve gone and had the whole building alerted of Shiro’s social life! Shiro, the two of you make quite the cute couple. Invite her on a double date with me and Matt soon, okay?”

Another one of his neighbor-friends, Allura, is leaning over her balcony on the opposite side of the building and Shiro’s face catches on fire, his mouth opening to tell them to mind their own business only to find his voice is gone. Probably lost it to the girl in the cab when she stuck her tongue in his mouth. The thought makes his face burn even brighter.

“Lance! What are you doing outside! You just paused the movie and ran out—oh, hey Shiro. Why are you so red? Did Pidge kiss you after your date or something?” Keith stormed out onto the balcony with a bowl of popcorn. When Lance opened his mouth to speak, Keith lazily stuffed a handful into Lance’s mouth.

“A-ahh, ummm…” Kind of.

“Ooooooh, she left you speechless, that good huh? Must have had a lot of practice,” Lance says through the popcorn.

Keith shoves some more popcorn in Lance’s face as Shiro’s stomach drops down to the floor. Pidge. Kissing people. People that weren’t him. Pidge giving peanut butter flavored kisses to people that weren’t him.

“ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!! THAT’S MY LITTLE SISTER YOU PUNK-ASSES ARE TALKING ABOUT!”

Shiro whips his head back in the direction of Allura’s balcony to see Matt Holt, aka his best friend—or rather ex-best friend (since he did just get back from a date with his little sister). Matt is red and fuming next to Allura with an expression that makes Shiro a bit scared. Allura pats Matt on the shoulder to assuage his fury, but it only works a little.

“Shiro, don’t listen to Lance. I’m sure that while Pidge is certainly a good enough kisser, it must be because the Holt family has a natural-born talent. Matt was certainly a great kisser when we first began our courtship,” Allura blushingly smiles at Matt and turns to wind her arms around him, “weren’t you, Matt.”

Shiro feels a weight lift off his shoulders, but realizes the can of worms that just opened—a Matt and Allura PDA session.

“Allura,” Matt whines, “not in front of Shiro. I’m trying to be intimidating.” Matt fidgets with his glasses nervously, but can’t stop his face from forming a smile as his cheeks grow pink from her words. Soon the two are speaking to each other in not-so-hushed voices and Allura is giggling like a school girl as Matt gives her looks that should be reserved for when they aren’t in public. 

Hands are shifting and soon Lance is mortified and Keith just absentmindedly stuffs his face with more popcorn as if his movie just got unpaused. None can avert their eyes from the couple as they hear Matt’s playful whispers of “oh Allura” and Allura’s girlish giggles. She leans down to whisper into Matt’s ear, Lance cringes, Keith munches, and Shiro uses the distraction to escape from the scene to his apartment. Making his way into the apartment, he can still hear Lance’s groans of agony from the window and Matt’s shriek as Allura picks him up and takes him off the balcony to somewhere more private.

Shiro sighs, the downside of being neighbors with some of your best friends, is that you’re neighbors with your best friends. He flops down onto his bed, perfectly crumpling the smooth sheets, and gets lost thinking about peanut butter kisses and how soon, soon is going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this depending on feedback X)  
> I have another fic coming out soon (hopefully).  
> I'm selling at two artist alley's so I'm trying to prep merch for that and I might not have time to write for the next week or so.


End file.
